darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fremennik Province Tasks/Quick guide
Walkthrough Full list of items needed :* 3 molten glass :* 3 Bucket of sand :* 3 Soda ash :* Yak-hide armour (Body and Legs) :* A raw bass :* Ring of Charos (a) :* Your Lyre :* A bucket of milk (or just a bucket) :* 500 coins :* Teasing stick :* Knife :* Equipment to kill three level 74/92 dagannoths as well as a level 304 mithril dragon :* Either full rockshell armour, full spined armour or full skeletal armour :* Any pickaxe (or inferno adze) :* Any hatchet (or inferno adze) :* Either chewed bones or mangled bones :* Your seal of passage :* Runes for the bake pie spell (1 astral rune, 5 fire runes and 4 water runes) :* An uncooked pie :* Coins to pay Etceterian woodcutters. Items you may need during the tasks :* Pet rock :* Anti-poison potion :* A harpoon or big net (unless using barbarian harpooning). :* A Games necklace :* Several Lyre charges or house teleports if your home is in Rellekka Start by speaking to Council Workman on the bridge between Seers' Village and Rellekka, Yrsa in Rellekka or Advisor Ghrim on the Miscellania. Starting out the tasks :*'Verify' if you have a pet rock in your bank. :*Use your lyre to teleport to Rellekka, then walk to Yrsa to start the tasks. :*If it is uncharged, either walk or use the fairy rings to get near (code or ). Rellekka Items needed: 500 coins, 3 molten glass, 3 buckets of sand, 3 soda ash, non-Full Summoning Points, Bucket of Milk (or empty bucket), pet rock, either full rockshell armour, full spined armour or full skeletal armour. *Look at Yrsa’s options for recolouring your boots in her clothes shop in Rellekka *You're already there, so talk to her. You do not have to accept the transaction for it to work. *Make three vials in the furnace building at Rellekka. *Head to the marketplace afterwards. *Steal a fish from the fishing stall in the Rellekka marketplace *Lobsters do not work. Head to the main hall. *Learn of the history of the Fremennik and the Outerlanders from Chieftain Brundt. *Head to Askeladden if you lost your pet rock, if not, skip to step 5. *Interact with a Pet rock *Head to the Summoning Obelisk. *Recharge your Summoning points near Rellekka's gate. *Head to the churn. *Make cheese in the dairy churn in Rellekka. *If you only have a bucket, there are dairy cows nearby. There is also a bucket of milk respawn between the churn and the mining area. *Wear full rockshell, full spined or full skeletal armour and have the locals use an honorific with your Fremennik name. *Talk to either Peer the Seer, Sigli the Huntsman or Skulgrimen if you need your armour to be made. After that, find a local to make speak in your favour. *Catch a fish off one of Rellekka's piers & Catch a tuna without a harpoon. *Take the boat to the Neitiznot after. Fremennik Isles Items needed:'''Yak-Hide armour (body and legs) '''Suggested Items: Games Necklace, weapon armour to kill a mithril dragon, anti-dragon shield or dragonfire shield, good food, chewed or mangled bones, hatchet, tinderbox. (If you do not take these items from the Neitiznot bank, do not use your games necklace unless you have 2 charges or more, in which case you can teleport to the Wilderness volcano where there is a bank) *Watch a shouting match between Fremennik Isles tower guards (the guards can be found between Jatizso and Neitiznot in one of the towers) *After this, cut an Arctic Pine for its log. Then head to the island past the second bridge (where there are no Honour Guards). *Wear yak-hide armour and kill a male ice troll. The ice troll runts or female ice trolls do not work. *You can wear other pieces of armour with yak-hide body and legs. Activate the Games Necklace to the Barbarian Outpost. Barbarian Lands Items needed: Weapons and armour to kill a mithril dragon, Anti-dragon shield or Dragonfire shield, good food, hatchet, tinderbox, arctic pine logs. Suggested Items: Chewed or Mangled bones, Teleport to a fairy ring, Dramen staff or Lunar staff. If you wish to open the dragonkin forge (after While Guthix Sleeps) you may wish to bring Strange key loop and Strange key teeth as well as runes for 3 fire waves. *View the rewards in the Barbarian Assault tutorial. *Head to the agility course. *Complete the Barbarian Outpost Agility Course. *Head to Otto's Grotto (so if you die in the dungeon, you at least have finished the easy tasks in here.) *Speak to Otto Godblessed about barbarian training. *Head to the Whirlpool. *Kill a mithril dragon. *If you do not have mangled or chewed bones on you, get some in the dungeon. *Make a barbarian pyre ship from arctic pine *If you used mangled bones, beware as a level 152 Spirit will appear. After this, teleport to a fairy ring and then Zanaris. Fremennik Province Items needed: Dramen or Lunar staff, teasing stick, logs (or hatchet to cut with), knife, ring of charos (a), lyre, raw bass, seal of passage for Lunar bank (Unless you have done Dream Mentor). Suggested Items: Antipoison, Weapon and armour. *Since you are now in Zanaris , it is a good time to bank. Head to the fairy ring and use the code . Once there, enter the slayer dungeon. *Kill a cave crawler in the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. *Get out of the dungeon and use the fairy ring. *Use a fairy ring to appear on a mountaintop, near the windswept tree. *Using code , head to the nearby Windswept tree. *Find the highest tree on the Fremennik mainland. *Head to the Hunting grounds north of here. *Successfully hunt a sabre-toothed kyatt. *Head to the hunter guide. *Find the Hunting Expert on the northern ice plains. *Head back to the beach near the fairy ring. *Collect three seaweed from the shore north-east of Rellekka. *Kill five rock crabs on the shore near Rellekka or on Waterbirth Island. *Head south and kill an adult black unicorn. *Run south-west to the Fossegrimen. *Charm the Fossegrimen into accepting a raw bass. You need to wear the Ring of Charos for it to work. After that, head to the Council Workman on the bridge between Seers' Village and Rellekka to claim your reward for the easy tasks. Run back to Rellekka (or use your newly Recharged Lyre) to claim your reward for the Medium Difficulty Tasks by speaking to Yrsa. Take the boat to Lunar Island. Lunar Island, Miscellania and Waterbirth Island Items needed: Seal of Passage, Pickaxe, Weapon and armour to kill 3 Dagannoths, Food, Money for the royal coffers, uncooked pie, runes for bake pie spell (1 astral rune, 5 fire runes and 4 water runes). Suggested Items: Items to increase approval rating, such as pickaxes, hatchets, rakes, nets, etc. * Head to the Lunar bank and take the required items. After that, head to the Symbol on the map. * Mine pure essence on Lunar Isle. * Head to the Astral rune altar. * Bake a pie using Magic. * Change your spellbook to Lunar's. After that, cast the spell and re-switch back. After this, head to Rellekka and take the boat to Waterbirth Island talking to Jarvald. * Kill three dagannoths in the first layer of the Waterbirth Island Dungeon. * Head back to Rellekka and take the boat to Miscellania. * Get mahogany from your Etceterian subjects. See the hard task tips if you haven't already set mahogany as your resource to be collected. Also, if you require popularity, make sure to wear your newly acquired reward to ease the job. After this, claim your reward from Advisor Ghrim. Congratulations on your boots!